This disclosure generally relates to programming of computing systems, and in particular, to managing programming languages in a simulation environment. Although computer programming in the modern era is dominated by programming in high-level languages such as C++ and Java®, many instances still arise where programming is done in assembly language. Critical computational kernels may benefit from hand-tuning as assembler routines, especially if they use architecture-specific instructions that are not supported by compilers. The core code of any operating system or real-time kernel may include at least some assembly language for context management and interrupt handling. Space-constrained embedded applications may be programmed in assembly language to give the programmer full control over the size and performance of the final binary. Some embedded environments may not support high-level language compilers at all, leaving assembly language as the remaining programming option. Therefore, systems and methods for assembly language programming have wide practical importance.